Halloween - Ein Versprechen zu Erfüllen
by DasTeddy
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Halloween - Jene eine Nacht (sollte vorher gelesen werden) Noch ist nicht Halloween, doch nachdem alle Brücken hinter mir zerbrochen sind, suche ich getrieben von meinem Verlangen nach dem Augenblick, an dem alles enden wird.


Die Erde prasselt dumpf auf das Holz, es dröhnt wie Donnerschläge durch meinen Geist und doch nehme ich zitternd eine weitere Schaufel, um noch einmal von dieser alten Tradition zu zehren, die angeblich den Abschied erleichtern soll. Doch ich fühle nichts, nichts außer der Leere, die meinen Geist seit drei Tagen kriechend vergiftet.

Langsam gehe ich an denen vorbei, die Unwissende als meine Arbeitgeber, Eingeweihte als meine Verwandten und ich als die Hölle auf Erden bezeichne. Die dicke Schminke meiner Halbschwester ist zerlaufen, doch nicht weil sie wie ich ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten kann, sondern weil ihre Kosmetikerin Stunden darauf verwendet hat, damit sie wenigstens so aussieht als würde sie _ihren_ Tod bedauern.

Ich empfinde nur Verachtung für jene, die hier wie aufgereiht stehen um die Anstandszeit abzusitzen, bis es endlich schicklich ist den Notar zur Testamentseröffnung zu zwingen.

Ich verlasse diese Farce, fahre ein letztes Mal dorthin, wo ich fast mein gesamtes Leben – oder wie man dieses Dahinvegetieren unter ignoranten Emporkömmlingen eben nenn will - verbracht habe. Das Herrenhaus – nein, das Herrinnenhaus besser gesagt, taucht wie früher auch zwischen den Bäumen auf, als wäre nichts geschehen. Als wäre meine gesamte Welt nicht auseinandergefallen. Von einem Tag auf den anderen.

Ganz automatisch gleitet mein Blick zu dem Fenster auf der rechten Seite. Wie viele Stunden habe ich in diesem Zimmer verbracht, bei der einzigen Person, die mich wirklich geliebt hat, nachdem meine Mutter viel zu früh …

Und doch bin ich glücklich.

Glücklich, weil ich nun endlich frei bin.

Und vor allem glücklich, weil _sie_ nun endlich frei ist. Befreit von einem alternden Körper, der mit jedem Tag schwächer geworden ist, der nur noch ein unzureichendes Heim für den leuchtenden Schatz ihres Geistes war.

In dem kleinen Zimmer angekommen, das einem Zuhause für mich immer am Nächsten gekommen ist, krame ich den Umschlag hervor, den der Anwalt mir gestern zugesteckt hat – zusammen mit der Anweisung ihn erst nach der Beerdigung zu öffnen. Mit tränennassen Augen überfliege ich ihren letzten Brief, ihre letzte Botschaft an mich. Ohne es zu wollen muss ich lachen, wie immer trifft sie mit wenigen Worten den Kern, wie immer enthüllt sie mit scharfem Blick das Vorgehende und wie immer straft sie mit ihren Erkenntnissen die Annahmen ihrer Kinder und Enkelkinder Lügen.

Und noch aus dem Grab heraus rettet sie mir das Leben.

Ich suche alles zusammen, was mir irgendetwas bedeutet – viel ist es nicht – und gehe in den Park, der das Haus umgibt. Nach ihrer letzten Anleitung suche ich nach jener Statue, die _sie_ nach dem Tod meiner Mutter hatte aufstellen lassen. Damals hielt ich es für einen morbiden Scherz, war meine Mutter doch ein Dorn im Auge jedes weiteren Familienmitgliedes – meiner _Familie_ … Doch nun begreife ich und öffne das Versteck im Sockel.

Meine Finger gleiten über die Scheine und Münzen, über die Ketten und Ringe, die mir ab jetzt ein selbstbestimmtes Leben ermöglichen werden.

Langsam, mit sehr bewussten Schritten laufe ich über den Asphalt, der von den Feiern des Tages bereits mit zertrampeltem buntem Papier und Luftschlangen bedeckt ist. Von überall her dröhnt die Musik, beschallt die Stadt und vermischt sich mit dem Lachen und Rufen, den Sirenen und Pfeifen zu einem wilden Strudel, dessen Botschaft durch meinen Kopf schallt: „Lebe! Feiere das Leben!"

Meine Augen huschen suchend über die Menschenmassen; wonach weiß ich auch nicht genau, doch ich spüre ein starkes Ziehen, das mich immer weiter leitet. Vorbei an all den Menschen, die sich mit Alkohol und Drogen betäuben, um sich morgen früh ihrer Ekstase und dem Gefühl von Freiheit dieser Nacht nicht mehr erinnern zu müssen.

Mehr als einmal wird mir ein Cocktail entgegengehalten, ein Joint oder eine Opiumpfeife, doch nichts davon erweckt irgendwie mein Interesse. Männer wie Frauen kreuzen meinen Weg, in wildesten Gebärden um meine Aufmerksamkeit buhlend, doch für mich sind sie nichts als Schatten am Fenster, vorbeiziehende Lichter in der Nacht - weniger als ein Staubkorn am Horizont.

Schließlich finde ich, was ich gesucht habe, mein Blick bleibt an einem Schild hängen, von dem ich nicht sagen kann, worin es sich von den anderen unterscheidet. Ich fühle, dass ich hier richtig bin, dass mich mein langer Weg bis hierher geführt hat.

Ein Mann mittleren Alters und Augen so alt wie die Berge öffnet mir die unscheinbare Holztür, hinter der eine lange Treppe zum Vorschein kommt. Verborgen vor meinem Blick ganz unten am Ende kann ich Musik hören, die mein Herz schneller schlagen lässt. Hier endlich kann ich die Worte meiner Mutter verstehen.

Je näher ich der Quelle komme, desto mehr habe ich die Gewissheit, dass ich hier richtig bin. Ich habe hier das Ende meiner Vergangenheit gefunden, auf der Suche nach meiner Zukunft.

Ich laufe die Stufen hinunter und trete durch die Tür, hinein in eine Masse tanzender Menschen, die sich unter flackernden Lichtern in verzückten Bewegungen aneinander reiben. Langsam laufe ich durch sie hindurch in Richtung der Bar, während sich ihre Leiber immer wieder an meinen drücken, mich locken mit ihnen zu verschmelzen, aufzugehen in dieser orgiastischen Menge und mit ihnen eins zu werden.

Früher wäre ich diesem Ruf gefolgt, doch heute suche ich mir einen Tisch abseits der Tanzfläche und beobachte.

Beobachte, wie sich das Stakkato der Musik in ihnen manifestiert.

Beobachte, wie sich die Bilder der Melodie in ihren Gesichtern spiegeln.

Ich bin nicht überrascht, als ich zum ersten Mal den Blick einer weiteren Zuschauerin kreuze, die im Gegensatz zu mir jedoch kein Mensch ist. Ihre hungrigen Augen verraten sie, als sie sich schließlich ein Opfer in der Masse ausgespäht hat und sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam wie eine Feuerwalze darauf zu bewegt. Sie sieht mich noch einmal an, ich nicke ihr zu, bevor sie ihr gewähltes Mahl mit einem Blick in ihren Bann bringt und den zarten Mann verführerisch nach draußen lockt.

Vermutlich sind sich die wenigsten Menschen hier bewusst, wo sie sich befinden, was für ein Laden das tatsächlich ist. Dafür müssten sie sich aus ihrer bequemen Geisteshaltung heraus bewegen, sich darüber erheben um über ihren Tellerrand zu schauen und eine Welt entdecken, die so viele Male größer ist, als alles was sie bisher gewohnt waren. Ich bin verwundert über die Zurückhaltung, die die Vampire hier an den Tag legen. Es gibt kein spritzendes Blut, keine Schreie; nur ganz am Rande des Geschehens, durch die absolute Zurschaustellung verborgen vor den unwissenden Augen befriedigen sie ihre Lust, ihren Hunger, ihr Verlangen.

Alle hier sind ein symbiotischer Organismus, der sich immer wieder selbst befruchtet und erneuert, indem die unausgesprochenen Traditionen dieser Nacht aufs Neue erfüllt und zelebriert werden.

Ein hübscher Kellner in knapper Kleidung bringt mir ein Getränk; ich habe es nicht bestellt, doch ich werde es trinken. Seine Augen mustern mich fragend, warnend, vorsichtig. Ich lächle ihm zu. Seine Sorge rührt mich, doch ich habe keine Angst vor dem, was mich hier umgibt. Etwas zu lange, als das es nur blankes Interesse sein könnte, sieht er mich an, dann dreht er sich betroffen weg und verschwindet in der Masse.

Ich wende mich dem Glas zu, in das Flüssigkeiten in verschiedenen Farben wie gestapelt eingefüllt wurden, als Dekoration gibt es nur ein kleines Schirmchen und einen Trinkhalm. Ein Schluck bestätigt meine Ahnung, es sind Fruchtsäfte ohne Alkohol, genau das, was ich wollte. Sogar ziemlich genau. Früher hätte ich mich mit diesem Phänomen sofort näher beschäftigen wollen, doch nun ist es mir egal. Ich brauche die kleinen Rätsel nicht mehr, um für wenige Augenblicke aus meinem Leben zu entfliehen.

Nun bleibt mir nur das Warten.

Worauf weiß ich noch nicht genau, doch ich weiß, dass ich hier richtig bin.

Ich kann es spüren, als er endlich hinter mir steht. „Es ist doch noch nicht Halloween." Er sagt es wie eine sachliche Feststellung, es gibt nichts Besonderes daran und dennoch stellen sich meine Nackenhaare auf. Die Musik dröhnt um uns herum, dennoch kann ich ihn hören, als würden wir alleine in diesem Raum stehen. Wie beim ersten Mal hinterlässt seine Stimme den Geschmack von Schnee auf meiner Zunge.

Ich sehe den zuckenden Leibern auf der Tanzfläche zu, während meine Haut tausend Signale über _ihn_ durch meine Nervenbahnen schickt. Wie nah er ist. Dass er sich bewegt. Dass er nur Millimeter von mir entfernt ist.

„Die Umstände haben sich geändert." Ich habe mir häufig überlegt, was ich bei einem Wiedersehen sagen könnte, doch jetzt fließen die Worte wie ein erfrischender Bergbach einfach aus mir heraus.

Plötzlich fühle ich seine Lippen an meinen Ohren. „Dann danke ich den Umständen."

Angesichts der Gegebenheiten ist das vielleicht das Erotischste, was ich jemals gehört habe, mir läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken. Weiterhin vermeide ich es, ihn anzusehen. Ich koste die Spannung aus, die sich zwischen uns bildet, genieße die Erregung, die sich nach und nach in meinem Körper ausbreitet, mein Blut schneller pumpt und meine Phantasie zu wilder Hochform auflaufen lässt.

Wortlos verlasse ich meinen kleinen Tisch und gehe zu der tanzenden Masse, die mich sofort in sich aufnimmt und versucht mit mir zu verschmelzen.

Doch ich bleibe ein Fremdkörper, wehre die Avancen und Verlockungen der Frauen und Männer ab; ich habe etwas anderes im Sinn. Nach und nach lasse ich mich auf die Musik ein, lasse sie in meinen Körper eindringen und die Steuerung übernehmen.

Wenig später fühle ich seine kühlen Hände an meiner Hüfte.

Ich zelebriere den Augenblick, zögere jede weitere Berührung so lange es geht hinaus, versuche jeden einzelnen Teil dieser Verführung so intensiv wie möglich zu erleben. Als seine Hand die Innenseite meiner Schenkel hinauf gleitet und so kurz vor dem Ziel wieder verschwindet, wird mir klar, dass auch er sich auf dieses Spiel eingelassen hat.

Das Ende dieser Nacht ist vorbestimmt.

Doch der Weg ist der unsere.

Ich halte die Spannung nicht mehr aus und drehe mich zu ihm um.

Dieses Mal trägt er ein unscheinbares einfarbiges Hemd, das unter den zuckenden Lichtern mal rot mal blau erscheint, was aber nichts an seiner imposanten Erscheinung ändert. Er sieht kalt und arrogant aus, neckend küsse ich ihn auf das unverdeckte Schlüsselbein. Seine eisblauen Augen blickend fordernd auf mich herab und offensichtlich kann er ebenfalls nicht länger widerstehen, er legt seine Hände auf meine Hintern und zieht mich zu sich.

Wir starren uns an, bis er sich auf die Lippen beißt und von mir ablässt.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen geht er dem Ausgang entgegen, wie ein Pflug zieht er durch Menschen, lässt sie links und rechts Platz machen und verlässt diesen kleinen Club; läuft durch die Seitenstraßen zu einem mir unbekannten Ziel. Der Vampir dreht sich nicht ein einziges Mal um, um zu schauen, ob ich ihm folge. Er weiß es einfach.

Er führt mich hinaus aus der Stadt, den Berg hinauf durch die heruntergekommenen Favelas, bis wir einen einsamen Hain aus Mandelbäumen erreichen, der auf die Dächer der glitzernden Metropole hinunterschaut. Der menschengemachte Lärm ist hier kaum noch zu hören, nur einige Vögel zwitschern und zetern in den Ästen.

Als ich die letzten steinernen Stufen erklimme steht er einige Meter entfernt auf dem schmalen Geländer und blickt hinab. Mir den Rücken zuwenden sagt er: „Ich könnte dich hier töten und niemand würde deine Schreie hören." Ein Schauer rollt über meine Haut; nicht einer von der unangenehmen Sorte. Die Drohung in seiner Stimme bringt in mir nur eine weitere Saite zum klingen.

„Wolltest du mich töten hättest du es schon früher getan."

Langsam umrunde ich den kleinen Platz, setze jeden Schritt mit Bedacht und wende meinen Blick nicht von ihm ab. Der feine Kies knirscht unter meinen Füßen und ist für einige Zeit das einzige, was die relative Stille hier oben durchbricht. Der Wind streicht über die Blätter, sie knistern in der Bewegung.

Schneller als meine Augen es erfassen können, steht er dann vor mir. „Was gibt dir die Gewissheit, dass ich es nicht trotzdem tun werde? Deine Kehle hier und jetzt zerreiße, um mich an deinem in Leidenschaft erhitzen Blut zu laben?" Ich schenke ihm ein Lächeln. „Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich an meinem Leben hänge und mich die Aussicht auf dein wahres Antlitz schreckt?" Ich streiche mit meinen Fingern sanft über seine Wange hinweg zu seinem Kinn mit den hellen Bartstoppeln, spiele kurz mit einer Strähne seines blonden Haares.

„Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich nicht genau deswegen hier bin?"

Die Worte schweben zwischen uns.

Sein Blut – obwohl ich es doch vor so langer Zeit getrunken habe – ist wie Lava in meinen Adern, brennend fließt es durch meine Arme, Beine, durch meinen ganzen Körper; offensichtlich besteht immer noch eine Verbindung zu diesem Vampir, denn es drängt mich vorwärts, gegen ihn. Drängt mich seine perfekten Muskeln zu befühlen, seine kühle Haut zu kosten, meine Hände in seinen langen blonden Haaren vergraben …

Er kann es spüren, so wie er jeden Herzschlag spüren kann, der sein Blut weiter durch meinen Körper trägt.

Zwischen zwei Herzschlägen hebt er mich hoch und presst seine wunderbaren zarten Lippen an meinen Hals, beißt fordernd in mein Ohrläppchen und schiebt mit stählerner Hand meinen pochenden Unterleib gegen den seinen. „Ich glaube, dass du wegen etwas ganz anderem hier bist."

Es ist, als würde man Atemluft in Glut pusten – sofort schlagen die Flammen hoch auf, die Hitze steigt und versengt mir fast das Gesicht. Ich hatte vorher gedacht, dass ich ihn noch nicht mehr wollen könnte, doch ich hatte mich geirrt, ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und folge deshalb dem ersten Impuls, der durch meinen Kopf schießt.

Er schaut etwas überrascht, als ich meine Zähne in die Haut an seinem Hals schlage.

Ich bin etwa zu übermütig, ein Blutrinnsal läuft aus der kleinen Wunde, das ich mit bebender Zunge auflecke.

Er lacht.

Lacht und schmeißt mich auf einen Picknicktisch, der zwischen zwei Bänken steht. Die drei Tropfen schießen in meine Blutbahn, ächzend kralle ich meine Hände in seinen Rücken und ziehe ihn immer stärker zwischen meine Oberschenkel, bis er mich mit hervorschießenden Fangzähnen ansieht. Sekunden später fährt er mit seinen Lippen über meine Haut, zwickt mit seinen Zähnen hinein, lässt seine Zunge über mein Schlüsselbein kreisen.

Ich bekomme nur noch japsend Luft, die Welt um mich herum beginnt zu kreisen und ich klammere mich noch fester an ihn. Genießerisch lasse ich meine Finger über seine festen Rückenmuskeln wandern, erforsche jeden Zentimeter seines wunderbaren Körpers und gleite schließlich an seinem Gürtel vorbei unter seine Hose.

Seine stahlharten Hinterbacken unter meinen Fingerspitzen zu fühlen ist göttlich, er zuckt zusammen, als ich meine Nägel in seinem Fleisch vergrabe. „Wenn du so weiter machst, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen ziemlich böse Dinge mit dir anzustellen. Wirklich böse, schlimme Dinge", knurrt er leise, ich schlinge meine Beine um seine Hüfte und ziehe mich zitternd zu ihm hoch.

„Dann mach diese bösen, schlimmen Dinge gefälligst auch mit mir!"

Seine für mich nicht nachvollziehbare Zurückhaltung lässt mich langsam wahnsinnig werden. Jedes Mal, wenn ich auch nur in die Nähe seiner Hemdknöpfe komme, schiebt er meine Hände mit einem süffisanten Grinsen wieder zurück.

„Warum bist du hier?" Seine Stimme klingt nur dumpf durch den Nebel, der meinen Geist inzwischen umgibt, jede einzelne seiner Berührungen lässt den Geysir meiner Lust noch höher schießen und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch genügend Kraft haben werde, mich nicht vollkommen mitreißen zu lassen. Ich brauche meine ganze Willenskraft, um ihm zu antworten.

„Um das Versprechen einzulösen, dass du mir an Halloween gegeben hast", entgegne ich mit einem leisen Schrei. Deshalb habe ich diesen Ort gesucht, deshalb bin ich ihm hierher gefolgt, hier über die Stadt, in diesen Hain. Damals in dieser Bar wäre es nicht richtig gewesen, doch hier und jetzt ist es das.

Ich starre ihm fest in die Augen und grinse breit, als ich ihm endlich das Hemd aufreiße und mit meiner Hand endlich über die zarte Haut streichen kann. Sie ist kühl. Sein Brustbein ist glatt zwischen seinen wunderschönen festen Brustmuskeln, die silbern im dämmrigen Licht der Stadt schimmern. Er erzittert, als ich über seine Brustwarzen streiche und sanft hinein zwicke. „Starker Vampir ganz weich", murmle ich fasziniert.

Er knurrt, angeturnt und ein ganz kleines bisschen verdrießlich.

Dann – langsam – lege ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und biete ihm meine pochende Halsschlagader dar. Zitternd schiebe ich meine Hände in seine Haare, genieße das Gefühl zwischen meinen Fingern und locke ihn dann ganz langsam zu mir herunter. Er presst seine Hüfte noch enger gegen mich und seine Zähne kratzen erregt über meine Haut.

Ich bin kurz davor endlich Erlösung zu finden, über die Klippe zu springen und in einer riesigen Welle aus purer Leidenschaft zu vergehen.

Unvermittelt lässt er von mir ab und macht einen Schritt zurück.

Ich brauche eine ganze Weile, bis mein Atem wieder normal geht, dann richte ich mich auf und schaue ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich hoffe, du hast eine verdammt gute Erklärung, warum wir beide gerade nicht zu einem ekstatischen Wesen verschmelzen, das hier hoch über der Stadt ein Mahnmal der Lust errichtet?"

Ich richte mich auf, bis ich auf meinen wackeligen Füßen stehe. Er sieht mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. „Du bist ein verdammter Vampir, wieso genau bekommst _du_ auf einmal Skrupel?"

Er springt auf die Lehne der Parkbank und schaut auf mich herab. Das offene Hemd zittert in einem leichten Luftzug und gibt mir weiterhin freien Blick auf seinen herrlichen Oberkörper. „Du erwartest, dass ich dich leersauge, das Leben aus dir heraus ziehe und dein Leben beende?!" Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich auf diese doch eher trockene Feststellung entgegnen soll. Gerade bin ich für so komplexe Gedankengänge nicht fähig, da meine Beine immer noch so kribbeln, als würden Legionen von Ameisen ihre Wanderstraßen darauf errichten. „Hältst du mich für so berechenbar, dass du mich als Werkzeug deines Selbstmordes benutzen kannst?"

Ich haue mir die Fingernägel in die Oberschenkel, um mit dem Schmerz meinen Kopf zu klären und meinen Blick endlich von den feinen Haaren unter seinem Bauchnabel abwenden zu können, die zum Gürtel hin mehr werden und meine Augen immer wieder in Richtung seines Hosenbundes lenken.

„Ich bin hier, weil du ein Versprechen einzulösen hast. Ein Versprechen, dass ich jetzt einfordere. Eine unvergessliche Nacht, erinnerst du dich?" Er grinst breit. „Oja, ich erinnere mich. Sehr gut sogar und ich muss sagen, dass du heute noch anregender aussiehst, als damals. Allerdings…" Er zieht die Lippen hoch.

Mit einem schnellen Wirbel stehe ich auf und drehe mich um meine eigene Achse. Offensichtlich habe ich mich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle und auch mein Gleichgewicht zurück, auch wenn sie in seiner Nähe beides nur schwer zu behalten ist. „Du denkst also, dass ich sterben möchte?" Ich behalte ihn im Auge, während ich auf den Rand des kleinen Plateaus zulaufe.

Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, als ich auf das Geländer steige. „Würde ich sterben wollen, dann könnte ich mich einfach hier hinunterstürzen." Die Lichter unter der Stadt blinken und glitzern, Sirenen heulen, Musik tönt und ich kann die Stimmen der Feiernden über den restlichen Lärm hören. Langsam setze ich einen Fuß vor den anderen und laufe so über die Brüstung. „Ich könnte mein Leben beenden, dann müsste ich einfach nur einen winzigen Schritt …" Einen Wimpernschlag später steht er neben mir.

Er nimmt mein Gesicht in seine riesigen Hände und schaut mit einem irritierenden wohlwollenden Gesichtsausdruck zu mir hinab. „Du wärst ein bemerkenswerter Vampir." Ich lasse meine Finger sanft über seine Taille und Hüfte tanzen. „Das sollte ich vielleicht noch in Erwägung ziehen."

Weiterhin starre ich in seine unglaublich blauen, unglaublich intensiven Augen.

„Eric Northman. Hör auf irgendwelche Scheiße zu labern und ziehe endlich etwas anderes in Erwägung!" Jegliche Poesie ist aus meinem Wortschatz verschwunden, in meinem Geist trommelt nur noch ein einziges Motiv, wie eine Melodie immer und immer wieder.

Der hünenhafte Vampir vor mir grinst noch kurz, bevor er mich wieder hochhebt, mich zurück zum Tisch trägt und währenddessen meine Kleidung nach und nach von meinem Körper reißt.

Ich stehe wieder auf dem Geländer, als Eric mich anspricht. „Was hast du jetzt vor?" Diese Frage stellt er nicht häufig. Definitiv nicht.

Der Wind streicht sanft über die feinen Härchen an meinem Körper, als würden tausend Finger über meine Haut tanzen. Ich folge der Bewegung, langsam beuge ich meinen Oberkörper immer weiter nach hinten, genieße die Spannung die sich aufbaut, um sich schließlich in einem angenehmen Schmerz zu lösen.

Ich koste jede Komponente dieses Augenblicks aus, während der Vampir hinter mir jede einzelne meiner Regungen beobachtet. Als ich vom Geländer springe und meine Beine dehne, muss ich stöhnen. „Die letzte Stellung war irgendwie ungesund. Gut, aber ungesund."

Sein süffisantes Lächeln gefällt mir.

Während ich meine Kleidung zusammen suche, denke ich über die Antwort nach. Mir fallen viele ein, die ich ihm jetzt geben könnte, die seine Neugier befriedigen und mir meinen Frieden erhalten würden. Aber mir ist nicht nach lügen. Mir ist nach- „Feiern. Ich werde feiern." Ich drehe eine Pirouette und wackle neckisch mit dem Hintern, meine Brüste wippen mit und ich muss lachen. „Und Spaß haben. Sehr viel Spaß haben."

Ich mustere seine volle vor mir ausgebreitete Pracht.

„Am liebsten ja noch mehr Spaß mit dir, aber … irgendwie habe ich die Befürchtung, dass es mir allgemein nicht gut bekommen wird, wenn wir zu viel Spaß haben." Er sieht etwas beleidigt aus. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Ich zucke gespielt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht weil du ein echter Frauenheld bist, der sich sicher nichts aus langen Beziehungen macht? Vielleicht, weil ich danach bestimmt irgendwann ernsthafte Prellungen davon tragen würde? Oder weil ich nicht interessant genug bin, um für dich länger als einige Wochen von Interesse zu sein? Nein, jetzt weiß ich es: Du bist ein Vampir. Ich weiß nicht viel über sie, aber ich weiß, dass ich deine zwar durchaus angenehme Gesellschaft auf Dauer nicht überleben werde."

Er lacht.

„Versteh' mich nicht falsch, ich finde dich wahnsinnig, wahnsinnig heiß. Aber auf Dauer wird uns dieses Spiel nicht ausreichen." Ein letztes Mal lasse ich meinen Blick auf seinem ansprechenden Spielzeug liegen, dann ziehe ich mich seufzend an. „Nein, _dir_ wird es nicht reichen. Das ist schade, aber in Ordnung."

Wieder schaut er mich mit diesem Blick an. „Ich habe seit langer Zeit keine Menschenfrau mehr getroffen, die eine Unverbindlichkeit auch tatsächlich als so unverbindlich sieht."

Irgendwie lässt mich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er meinen geringen Protest bedauerlich findet. Auch wenn er es weder braucht, noch erwartet, noch verdient, liefere ich doch eine Erklärung nach: „Weißt du, mein Leben war bisher schon kompliziert genug. Darauf habe ich keinen Bock mehr. Ich will ficken und feiern."

Er setzt sich breitbeinig hin und mustert mich mit einem Ausdruck, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob ich ihn mögen oder davor Angst haben soll.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass du von beidem genug bekommst."

Die folgende Kunstpause ist gut platziert.

„Ich werde dich jemandem vorstellen."

Diese ist übertrieben.

„Du wirst viel Spaß haben, oja."

Und so beginnt mein zweites Leben.

Ein Leben, das es wert ist so bezeichnet zu werden.

Für den Rest meiner Zeit würde meine Welt immer um Eric Northman kreisen, auch wenn ich ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde. Er war das neue Zentrum meines Universums, ersetzte das Licht der alten Sonne durch den Schein einer neuen Quelle, die mir von da an den Weg wies.

Einen Weg, für den ich seit meiner Geburt vorbestimmt war.


End file.
